Shi Jin Hi Tsuki Sho
by Artemis Maxwell
Summary: GW-Fushigi Yuugi x-over. Relena has stolen the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho (Universe of the Four Gods) and is after power! Will she ever be able to read it though?...Chapter 3 is up! Reveiw or Omae wo Korosu!
1. Chapter 1

Shi Jin Hi Tsuki Sho

By: Artemis Maxwell artemismaxwell@magicgirl.com

Prologue

A/n--Konnichiwa minna-san! Seeing as it's been like, a year since I've actually written something, I figured I might try it. I spent an entire day just trying to think of something that hasn't been done yet--hope this'll work! Anyways, this is totally AU for fushigi yuugi and set about a year after the eve wars in GW. They're maybe about 17-18. oh and all the suzaku seven have been re-incarnated in Miaka's world and know about their past lives. Relena-lovers should be aware that I hate her. I'll try not to kill her right off the bat. Other things you should know is my blatant use of a "Mary Sue"--I needed a miko (priestess). Feel free to help me evolve her into a character we all can love. Final warning about this story is vocabulary. I'm trying to learn Japanese, so if it fits, I'll use it. If you don't know any, get a dictionary or buq me 'til I write some footnotes. If you already know Japanese, feel free to correct me. Also apologizes to any Chinese speakers--I know "nihao" and "wo ai ni". Most of the names I had to make up using online dictionaries! If the names I came up with mean something bad, please write me. Anywho, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Any name you recognize doesn't belong to me. Except maybe Heero *hugs him possessively*  
Heero: Shouldn't you be disclaiming?   
*author snuggles closer*  
Heero:-_-0 anoo, Fushigi Yuugi and Gundam Wing belong to their respective owners. Don't sue or omae wo korosu.  
Art: oooh--threats from a fictional character--kowai...  
  
  
  
***Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho***  
  
"Fire! There's a fire at the Elder's house!!!" yelled out an inhabitant of the tiny village of Taklan in Sailou.  
"Please, someone help me get my grandfather out!" cries the granddaughter, a certain Yin Fei Li. She was already covered in scorch marks from her own escape. "I can't get him by myself!" she growls. She sights someone in the growing crowd and drags him towards the burning house. "C'mon Wei! Help me get grandfather out."   
He runs under his own power after hearing that. Barring the door, he starts, "This isn't a place for gir-hey! Wait for me Yin Fei!"   
"You should know better by now cousin!" she says as she pulls Wei through the thick smoke. They search the burning house for a minute before finding the elder Li and carrying him out. All three are sent to the healer's house while the townspeople put their house out.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Yin Fei had suffered minor burns, her grandfather, no burns but bad smoke inhalation. Wei got out without any problem whatsoever and made sure his cousin knew it. "I'm surprised you left your books and scrolls! I would have thought you wanted to burn with them…"  
"Shut-up Wei!!" But she couldn't deny it. She loved to read. She learned foreign languages just so that she could read their books. That's why she had been at her grandfather's house that late at night--he owned a sizable collection of ancient books. Many chronicled the family's school of martial arts. They practiced a tai chi like style that relied on knowing various pressure points and using an opponent's force against them. Yin Fei practiced when she felt like it, but her burns irritated her too much right now. 'I wonder if anything survived the fire,' she thought as she got up and left for the burnt up structure…  
  
*** Our World, A.C. 197 ***  
  
Sun shined brightly in the peaceful meadow where a small picnic was going on. That is, if you consider 11 people small. And a cat. A lot had changed since the end of the Eve wars. For instance, six more reincarnated seishi were allowed to remember their past lives. Along with Taka, Miaka, Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya, they were the eleven picnicking people. Tama was the cat. They hadn't a care in the world except maybe, for finals. Speaking of which, not everyone had to take them. Miaka and Yui did, of course, being juniors in high school. Hotohori (A/N-I'm keeping their seishi names because A.-I can't think of new names for them-B.-It helps avoid confusion. And for those of you who haven't seen the 2nd OVA, Taka Sukunami is Tamahome's reincarnated identity. "Tama" is what Mitsukake's cat, at some point, is named. Err...back to the story) *ahem* Hotohori was in his freshman year of college while Nuriko and Chichiri were high school seniors and Tasuki was in the same grade as Miaka. Chiriko was in classes with Taka at the junior college year. Mitsukake was already a doctor and had a little clinic in the outskirts of Tokyo. So really, the only people that got out of finals were Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Tama-chan. Finals, however, should have been the least of their worries.  
  
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
It had taken her days to track the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho to the little apartment she had just broken into. Relena Darlin was not the type to go breaking into people's homes with no reason--after being removed from her job as the Head of Colony Affairs because of her slight obsessive tendencies, she sought power wherever she could get it. Even if it was an old Chinese fairytale told to put children to sleep. She finally tracked the book to the National Library only to find that the book had been sold to this private investor. Relena thought that there would be some kind of defense for the powerful book against the elements, but it just sat in the bookshelf with the rest of them. She stole to book and ran to her limo before Yui and her boyfriend returned from their sunny little outing. As the limo drove to her upscale penthouse, she opened the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and began to read.  
  
***The Picnic***  
  
The fun and eating immediately stopped when Miaka and her seishi keeled in pain. Yui could almost see through them for half a second. They blinked as their pain suddenly subsided, and they were all left with a feeling of dread.  
  
***Relena's Limo***  
  
She was still trying to read the first character. Relena never thought to add a good understanding of Chinese to her repertoire. "KUSO!!!"  
  
to be continued...  
  
Closing author's note: I think I got hyper around the part in AC 197...I had just spent 3 hours studying and this is the first chance I've had to edit&upload. Anyways! What will our Mary Sue find in the burnt ruins? How will our heroes save the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho from the kowai Relena Darlin? Is anyone even reading? Review--remember: Your input helps me make Yin Fei not so disgustingly cliché.


	2. Chapter 2

Shi Jin Hi Tsuki Sho

By: Artemis Maxwell artemismaxwell@magicgirl.com

Chapter 2

Dissi-claimer: I own nothing but Heero and some model Gundams I built. Don't sue me 'cuz I'm saving for car insurance and a new palm pilot. That and Heero already said 'omae wo korosu' in the prologue.

A/n: What happened to chapter 1 you may ask? Good question. I don't know. The little bar at the top of the page calls this chapter 2 though, so I'll just go with it. This chapter, too, will probably end in a cliffhanger. And thank you to the one person that apparently read. Fushigi Yuugi comes in 3 nice DVD box sets or, if you're not willing to spend the approximately 25 or so hours watching, check out http://www.ex.org/1.5/09-fy1.html for a good introduction and bios on characters, in case you get confused. Well! Onwards to the story!

***Still in 'Our World' A.C. 197***

Miaka and her sizable party rushed back to Yui and Tetsuya's apartment, only to find it, for once in its little apartment life, clean!

"Someone stole all your stuff, Tetsuya," Tasuki elbowed his friend jokingly.

"We cleaned yesterday, baka" Yui pokes him. Tasuki put on a hurt face for her, grinning as soon as she turned around to continue surveying her apartment.

"Yui," Tetsuya called, "'The Universe of the Four Gods' is missing." It was just as they had feared. Someone had taken it specifically, most likely with evil intentions. The door didn't even have any damage to prove someone had been in. Luckily, the young couple was friendly with their landlord. "Let's see if anyone showed up on the security cameras. So the party ran back down the steps to the landlord's apartment.

"Tabito-san!" Yui knocked. The middle-aged man looked like he was in the middle of making lunch, judging from the humming rice steamer in the background. "Sorry to interrupt your lunch, Tabito-san, but there's been a robbery in our apartment."

"A robbery! Oh, I'm so sorry! You've come to see the security video, haven't you?"

"Hai, Tabito-san," Miaka bowed to him.

"Miaka, right? I remember you…" he trailed off in memory. "Oh! Yes, the video. If you all will follow me." He led them to another apartment next door where there was a pair of security guards watching banks of monitors. "Hey boys."

"Konnichiwa, Tabito-san," one says. "What can we do for you?"

"Can you bring up Camera #6 and rewind it until Hongo-san says to stop."

"Sure, boss." He keys in the commands and Yui takes Tabito's place near the monitor.

She watches her group's reverse departure and entrance at the comical speed. "Keep going," she urges the guard. A few rewound minutes later, they see the culprit entering their apartment. "Stop, stop! That's the one!" The video slows down to its proper speed and order as they watch the cocky blonde slip in and out of their apartment.

"Is this anyone from school you guys may know?" The guard asks.

"No," the party answers after each looking at the picture paused on the screen.

"She's not one of my tenants," Tabito says.

Finally, the other guard decided to get involved with the investigation. He looks at the screen a few seconds. "I think I saw her on the news. Darlin, I think. Some psycho-politician from the colonies. What did she take?"

"A very rare and expensive book of ours. We must get it back," Yui says.

"Well, police won't work. She's still a politician from the colonies. That means here on Earth, she has diplomatic immunity. The police can't touch her," the guard informs them.

"Damn!" Tetsuya growls. Calming down, he sighs, "Thanks for looking, guys." They exit the security room with Mr. Tabito.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Tabito reiterated. "I hope that book was insured. Who knows what Darlin wants with it."

The senshi each thanked Tabito-san and returned to Yui and Tetsuya's apartment. "What are we going to do now," Miaka asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Simple," Taka started. "We'll infiltrate Darlin's place, steal 'The Universe of the Four Gods' back and hide it where Darlin will never find it. We're still the Suzaku no Seishi, right? We can do this!"

"Right!" the other senshi agreed. Chiriko rushed to the computer to search the Internet (of course scholar boy would love computers...). Mitsukake used his many connections to get any official records the girl had. Each person helped in their own way to prepare for the upcoming raid.

***Elsewhere***

Relena was stuck. Hardly anyone could read the ancient Chinese characters within the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. She didn't really know anyone that could speak the language. Except..."Wu Fei! It's Relena! I know you put caller block on me and all but I really need you to come translate this Chinese book I have! I'll pay you, Chang! We'll do lunch!" She makes a kissing noise to the phone and hangs up.

***Further Elsewhere***

Heero Yuy, known as the 'Perfect Solider' to some, had fought wars all his life. He was strong, smart, and fast; a nearly unbeatable opponent. The poor boy had been forced to fight at a young age and would never admit any weakness. Luckily, none of his friends were around the outdoor café to see him taking a leisurely coffee break. Duo would have probably fainted at the sight. The traffic on the nearby street was in its five o'clock rush hour, many people trying to get home and enjoy the outdoors before the cold front came in a few days. Heero had a night job to go to in a few minutes with the Preventers. He used his skills from the wars to test and help improve their security systems. His friends were in quite different occupations, however. Duo, who is not actually that prone to fainting, ran his scrapyard with his girlfriend Hilde on L2 while Trowa was still with his traveling circus. Quatre ran his father's business that was currently doing a contract construction job for the Preventers about two blocks away. Wu Fei, well, Heero didn't really know *what* Wu Fei was doing. Probably yelling at the animals in the zoo or something. (***Wu Fei's Apartment*** "ACHOO!!") Umm, Actually Heero thought he was shacked up with Sally Po. He did know that Wu Fei sometimes worked with the Preventers, especially since his 'girlfriend' ran it. Another female Heero considered his friend was Lucrezia Noin, another Preventer, and her now fiancée, Zechs. Or Milliardo. Either way, they had put their differences behind them and learned much from each other. Anyways, while all this catching up has been happening, Heero has finished his coffee.

***Even Further Elsewhere***

Sailou, to be exact. Yin Fei Li was searching the burnt up remains of her grandfather's house. She found her favorite teacup, the wide gold bracelets she had taken off that night and some half burned parchments all around the place. She found one old book that seemed completely undamaged and a heavy locked metal case that she dragged back to her and Wei's home. The healer there changed her bandages and scolded her for going out. Yin Fei told him that she couldn't care less, so he gave her one of his more horrible tasting concoctions to make her feel better. Once the healer had left, she set about to finding out exactly what she had scavenged. After polishing the soot off the bracelets, Yin Fei put them on. The parchments turned out to be about martial arts and none of them gave her hints on how to open the chest through force; she couldn't find the key. Yin Fei decided that she'd leave it alone for now and picked up the book. She brushed all the soot and ashes off of the weathered cover.

"Hmmm….'Shi Jin Hi Tsuki Sho'…Four gods sun moon book. Well, that's a weird title," Yin Fei opened it up and read. "'Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world. This is the story of a girl who gathered the final Seven Seishi of Byakko in a world where the four gods were all but forgotten. She obtained omnipotent power, and changed two worlds. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and being.'" She paused, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Just then, the book emits a silvery flash, filling the entire room. 

And the Shi Jin Hi Tsuki Sho falls to the ground, its reader a shower of sparks. 

******* 

Took me an entire free day to write this! Review or my Hee-chan will shoot at you. Any input would be nice. At least I would know that people are reading. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to get the next chapter out. You see, I also write for an e-mail based RPG. They reply. They get my next installment ASAP. I could spend all my time on that. But I chose to write a fic too. Everyday I have to pick which one to work on. No reviewies, no ficcies! . SO! Review! I might post my Chocolate Chip Cookie recipe next time if at least 5 people review......Err...also, does anyone know the powers of the Byakko Seven (Besides Tokaki, Tatara, and Subaru). Someone who read the mangas maybe....If I can't find the real ones, I'll have to start making things up...


	3. Chapter 3

Shi Jin Hi Tsuki Sho

By Artemis Maxwell artemismaxwell@magicgirl.com

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, then why would I be writing fanfic?

Heero Yuy stood up from his coffee and turned to leave the outdoor cafe. As he stood, he glanced up the street, only to see some flash and a girl standing listlessly--Right in the path of a speeding truck! Heero sprinted up the street and pulled her out of the way as the truck swerved. The girl was unconscious in Heero's arms when he laid her down on the sidewalk. As people from the café came to help, he stepped back.

"Is she hurt?" one asks. Another calls the hospital. More were commending Heero on the speedy rescue. He ignored all of it, however. He was staring at the girl and wondering what the hell just happened.

****Wu Fei's Apartment****

Wu Fei had just finished the dayshift at the Preventers' Headquarters located in Tokyo when he heard that Heero had not checked in yet. That meant that his superiors would probably want him to stay until he came. And Wu Fei knew that Heero could be gone for days, let alone hours; so he got away as quickly as possible. As he walked in his apartment, he noticed some changes. 'I don't remember leaving that light on…'he thought to himself.

Just then a short figure walked into the light. "Greetings, Chang Wu Fei."

"Greetings Elder!" Wu Fei bowed, surprised. While it was common for the elders to send Wu Fei on business for the Dragon Clan, they rarely came in person. Wu Fei figured whatever it was it must be serious. "What is it, Elder?"

"Ah, always to the point. Good," the old man started. "Thousands of years ago in ancient China there were the four directional gods and a fifth in the center named Taiitsukun. Each of the directional gods controlled both a season and an element and were very powerful, but they were divided between two worlds. One day, the five gods decided to connect the worlds by two magical portals in the form of books. One, called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, stays in our world while other stays in its world. Their purpose is to bring priestesses, or miko from the other world to summon the corresponding directional god and wish three wishes for the good of mankind. The last miko is said to permanently change both worlds. Anyway, the gods saw that they needed someone to guard these precious books from evil, so Taiitsukun chose a family in each world to protect the portals. The Dragon Clan was selected, Wu Fei." The elder could see that Wu Fei wasn't buying his story for a second.

"So?" Wu Fei asked impatiently.

"My *point* is that the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho has been stolen from the rightful miko and the person is trying to read it to become the new miko. If she does that then the old one will be destroyed and the new miko will use her wishes for evil. You have to find the book and get it back!" the elder said.

"Well, supposing I even believe your story, how am I supposed to find this thing? It could be anywhere," Wu Fei said to the diminutive elder.

"The only tool we were given by Taiitsukun was this mirror that lets us see the reader whenever they open the book," he hands Wu Fei a decorative, palm-sized mirror. "Wu Fei, you mustn't let this girl read past the first page. There have already been four rightful miko from our world. This girl can destroy us all."

Just as Wu Fei was about to laugh at the notion of a woman destroying the world, the mirror started to cloud up as Wu Fei and the elder watched. "I think I believe you now, Elder," he said as the image cleared. Wu Fei grimaced, "You're right, she is dangerous." The elder looked at Wu Fei in askance, "I know this girl." He packed his sword and gun and left for Relena's mansion. He figured he might as well get this fairy tale over with.

***Tetsuya's apartment***

"Found it!" Chiriko exclaimed. He was sitting at his computer when the wave of pain hit all of the seishi again. It lasted longer this time. He printed out the plans and guard schedules to Relena's mansion and brought them to the dinner table that everyone else had gathered their findings at.

"Thank you, Chiriko," Hotohori said as he took the graphs. Chiriko took a seat across the table. After a few minutes he laid the blueprints in the middle of the table. "We can probably get in best at this window," he pointed to one on the west side of the building. "There are less guards and it's in between the library and the master bedroom, the two most likely places for her to be. If we go in when the guards are changing for the night it will be even easier." He picks up his jacket, "Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko; you're with me." Taka wanted to protest and go with them. "The rest of you should stay here with Miaka and Yui in case there's trouble."

"And what happens if you get in trouble?" Tetsuya asked. "What if the bitch tries to read the book or something and you all freeze up again?" He smirked, "I'll go with you. Just in case."

"Hurry up then," Hotohori ordered. He didn't like bringing the boy--at least the seishi could defend themselves. He had a point though, they could need him to take the book out of her hands if she opened it. The group then left for Relena's mansion, trying to get there before the changing of the guards.

***

As the girl laid on the sidewalk, her gray eyes fluttered open and blinked at the strange crowd of people surrounding her. Suddenly, another large car passed at a high speed and she was kicking and screaming to escape the mass of foreigners--violently at that. Heero didn't want to see her get hurt so he pushed his way through the small crowd of people and held the girl's arms at her sides. "Let go of me!" she growled and struggled in the ex-Gundam pilot's grasp. Another car passes and she hides behind Heero with a little scream. "Where am I? What have you done to me? Why won't you let me GO!" she says in a single breath.

He could hear the sirens approaching and Heero wanted to comfort the poor girl. That, however, had never been part of his training. "It's okay," he managed to voice. By then, the ambulance had come and Heero helped them load her in the back. He rode beside her, holding her hands so she wouldn't attack the doctors. When the sedatives set in, they could finally figure out what was wrong with her. She had burns on various spots on her body that had been patched up in a neat, yet primitive style. Otherwise, she was fine; the doctors couldn't explain her behavior so they handcuffed her to her bed when they reached the hospital. Heero watched the entire time to make sure nothing befell the mysterious girl.

***Recovery Ward, A few minutes later***

'Where am I?' Yin Fei asked herself as she opened her eyes to the unfamiliar white ceiling. She held back a groan when she felt her headache. 'What the hell did those people do to me?' Yin Fei started to check her head for lumps, only to find that she couldn't. Her hands were somehow shackled to the bed. 'I'm a prisoner? No, someone took me out of my room! I've been kidnapped!' Her grey eyes flashed in anger, "No one kidnaps me," she growled quietly.

***

Heero paced at the door of the private recovery ward he had managed to get the girl. After calling Ms. Po and explaining the reason for his tardiness, she gave him the night off and was to meet him in a few minutes. 'Her sedative should wear off by the time Sally gets here,' he thought to himself. He leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes to wait.

CRACK! Heero's eyes immediately opened at the sound of the door being broken. He pulled out his gun and cautiously swung the door to the ward open. He wasn't prepared for the sidekick that sent him back across the hall. Or maybe it was the sight of the person that gave it. He blinked at his mystery girl dressed in one of the hospital gowns and a robe she must have found in the closet. The most distressing aspect was by her feet, Heero could she small puddles of blood forming. Any shock he might've felt was immediately covered up by his many years of training. He got to his feet and aimed his pistol at the girl, "Stop girl."

She stopped for only a second. 'Some guard he is! Just points! Doesn't even have a sword,' Yin Fei thought, then ran away from the dark haired boy. As she turned the corner, her headache made itself known again. 'Probably from whatever they were putting in me by those damn tubes.' At the next turn all she saw was a dead end with a set of large doors at the end. She tried the doors at the sides of the hall, but none worked. Suddenly, the doors on the end of the hall *slid* open! She paused in shock at yet another display of magic, only to be jolted back to reality when a strong pair of arms pulled her hands behind her back and drove her to a kneeling position.

"Heero, what are you doing?" the woman who had just stepped out from the magical doors yelled.

"She was trying to escape, Ms. Po," Heero, Yin Fei assumed, said.

'So this must be my kidnapper,' she thought. "You'll never get anything from me," she screamed at Sally. Yin Fei struggled more, worsening her wounds, "My grandfather won't pay your stupid ransom either!" The strange blond woman kneeled to her eye level. Yin Fei thought as scrambled back, even against Heero's vice-like grip.

"Is that what you think, miss?" Sally asked. 'The poor girl is going to kill herself if she keeps this up.' The still bleeding girl nodded in confusion. "No one has kidnapped you. Heero here found you in the street and took you to this hospital." She looked to Heero, "I think you can let her go now."

Heero helped Yin Fei to her feet as Ms. Po pulled up a chair for her. "You must think I'm a baka now," Yin Fei said quietly. "Sorry for kicking you Heero-san..."

Sally's eyebrow rose a few inches. 'This girl actually got a kick in on Heero Yuy? Impossible...' She went to a comm system and called a doctor to check both the girl and Heero for injuries. "The doctor should be up in a minute. In the meantime, perhaps you could answer some questions for us."

Yin Fei's eyes flashed another stormy grey. "Only if you answer my questions as well..."

"Fair enough," Sally said. "Maybe we should start with introductions. My name is Sally Po."

"I am Heero Yuy. Ms. Po is my superior where I work. I test security systems for her," he said, still holding Yin Fei's hands from when he helped her in the chair.

"My name is Li Yin Fei, of Sairou. What *is* this place?" she asked looking around.

"This is Tokyo Hospital. (a/n—really original name, ne?) You were brought here after almost being run over by a truck. They handcuffed you so you wouldn't hurt anyone," Heero said. Yin Fei just blinked in confusion.

"Our turn Ms. Li. How did you get out of those handcuffs?" Sally asked.

"You mean the shackles? Simple, I dislocated my thumbs...I've never had to do it before," she grimaced as she looked at her bruised and strangely hanging hands. "You see, I can't see to get them...re-located."

Heero had noticed the injury before but looked the mangled hands again while he held them. "When is that doctor coming?"

"Right now it seems," Sally said as the elevator doors opened behind her.

The doctor led them to a new room, "Come right in!"

Heero helped Yin Fei stand and walk into the new room. "Heero," she whispered, "...what's a doctor?"

****

Poor Heero! Has to explain modern medicine to Yin Fei. Let's see if she can keep from pulling out her IV's again. Anyways, don't forget to review. Almost no one's reviewed! That can only mean one of two things. 1). People are being lazy. 2). Everyone hates my work! Waaaaaaah! Since no one reviewed last chapter, I'm not giving my cookie recipe. Take that non-reviewers! Remember, any questions, comments or criticism you have will help me make this story tolerable. Also, if anyone knows the powers of the senshi that didn't appear on the FY OVA, I'd be quite appreciative. Ja ne!


End file.
